The Last Farewell
by Fire and Sand
Summary: AngelDust fanfic since I didn't know where to put it: Years had passed and Yuina is still waiting for Seraph's return. The sadness of her actions couldn't stop her even though she knows Seraph is gone.


Sasuke: Konnichiwa. Ore-wa Uchiha Sasuke des.

Fire: That's my cowriter from Naruto and this is my first, and probably only, Angel Dust fanfic. So enjoy it while you can. I may write more if I feel like it, or if Nanase-sensei decides to create more books.

Sasuke: Now read, review and tell us what you think.

Fire: Here's one of6 oneshotscalled the666 specials loaded on the 6th day of the 6th month at 6:06pm in the year 2006.

---------------------------

Disclaimer: The artwork for Angel Dust is great! If I was Nanase-sensei I'd be so happy! But I'm not, so I don't own this series. Don't sue me. I don't have any money!

---------------------------

Warning: All Japanese terms are used for artistic purposes. If you need a glossary, go to my user profile. If the terms you want aren't listed there, send them to me via PM or email and I'll send you the meanings as soon as I get the message.

---------------------------

**The Last Farewell**

**A Fire Project**

**Oneshot**

**Y**uina knew that she should stop. Hours had passed. Days had passed. Years had passed. And Seraph still hadn't returned. The song she had written sang in her heart, waiting for Seraph. She couldn't stop believing that the tall angel would return.

Slowly, the girl turned her brown eyes across the construction site. Eden. But she couldn't stop the disinterest. Her heart was fading into her song. And her past.

She walked away, her body carried by the location of a park she knew long ago. Before she knew it, she was staring at the sky again, the place where Seraph had flown away.

She always remembered Seraph whenever she sang this song. It had become unbelievably popular. People loved it. But, she still wanted to share it with the woman who had inspired her. As she learned about the people of this planet, Seraph taught her how to be herself. Without Seraph, she would still be the same person she was long ago. Without Seraph, she would still be living in her bubble, worried that the smallest risk would break her.

'_Seraph...'_ That was why she couldn't let go. She couldn't stop dreaming of her, thinking of her, wishing for her return. _'I'm still waiting.'_ Seraph said that emulators could never be destroyed. Yuina didn't know if that was the truth, but she trusted Seraph's words. She had to. Without it, she would break down and cry.

The wide field was empty in the late afternoon sun. It was around this time, and it was here that Seraph told her to stay, told her not to worry and told her that emulators could never be destroyed. It was here that she constantly found herself standing and waiting until late at night. Long after the sun had set and the lamps lit around her, she was still waiting.

"Are you waiting again?" Akiho often found her standing and staring at the sky.

"Akiho?" Yuina turned slowly away from the star-specked sky. She always expected a white winged angel to fall to her again. "What time is it?"

"Late," was all Akiho said. "Very late." She had come looking for her, even though it wasn't really that late. She knew that Yuina would be here. If she didn't come for her, she would stand here all night and far into the day without realizing it.

"Gomen," Yuina said slowly. "I'm causing you trouble."

But Akiho only smiled at her apologetic words. Yuina always said the same thing every time. "You want her to come back." It wasn't her place to tell Yuina to stop. When she had finally used up all her hope, she would stop on her own. "I can only support you."

"I keep thinking that I'd see her flying down."

But Yuina couldn't stop.

"Were you worried?"

Forever, she would stand and wait. Because Seraph had asked her to.

Akiho shook her head lightly at the question. "Not particularly." She looked at the stars. "Eventually, I know you'd come back."

And they could only stare and wait, because that was all they could do to hold back the knowledge they both shared. After all these years, they knew Seraph was gone. Even if there wasn't anywhere to go, she was gone.

But Yuina would still be waiting.

**End Oneshot**

---------------------------

Moral of the Story:

Love and friendship are two of many constants in the universe. The actions and words derived from these constants last through the years long after the people who had done and said them are gone. No matter how ridiculous something is or how difficult it is to do, to still do it is a sign of friendship and a sign of love. Even if others think it is wrong, the right thing to do is what is you know is right in your heart.

Fire's babbling:

Fire: That's it! I know it was short. Don't flame me!

Sasuke: Flame us. I don't care.

Fire: So, send me your reviews. I decided to focus on Yuina since I thought Angel/Dust Neo would focus on her, but it didn't. (sighs) I really liked Yuina too.

Sasuke: Send us your reviews and Fire will definitely reply to them.

Fire: I'll reply to them all! Long or short, I don't care! Just send them!

---------------------------


End file.
